Her Muse
by Operation Paris
Summary: AU. Jane Rizzoli is a struggling writer, Maura Isles happens upon her in a bar. PWP, one-shot.


**A/N Hey folks! How's it going? Here's to delving into PWP... Most definitely NSFW! Happy reading :) Also, don't own R&amp;I so don't sue me...**

She took a swig from her bottle, not even wincing at the burn as it goes down. She has her best ideas while under the influence- or so she thinks.

Her fingers returned to the keys, attempting once more to fill the empty page with what had become meaningless squiggles. Maybe she shouldn't have taken that last drink. But maybe one more would make the squiggles turn into something more than a black blob on a white page. She takes another swig. Waits. Nothing. She growls, threading her hands through her hair and tugging harshly, "Fuck this." She throws back her chair, grabbing her keys and headed out the door.

Walking into her favorite bar, she looks around, heading straight for the bar. "Two shots of tequila." She looked towards the bartender, winking.

"You got it sexy." The bartender winked back, smirking in the woman's direction. She placed the shots in front of the dark haired woman, followed with the limes and salt.

"Thanks tiger." She downs the two then gets up from the bar, scanning the crowd for someone to take home for the night. She hones in on a blonde sporting a red leather jacket and black leather pants that could have been painted on. Jane Rizzoli was never one to back away from a beautiful woman and, fortifying herself with the feeling of alcohol running through her veins, started the approach.

She leaned into the blonde, pressing her lips lightly against the other's ear. "Hey there…" She pulled back and dragged her eyes down the woman's torso, taking in the full effect of leather-clad limbs. Her eyes caught on silver flashing around the woman's neck, attached to something too tight to be a necklace.

The blonde smirks, waiting for Jane to bring her gaze back up to appropriate height. "Mmm, you don't know who your playing with."

Jane smirked, "Does it look like I really give a damn? I'm too busy thinking about how your pussy will feel clenching around my fingers." Suddenly Jane flinched, feeling fingers clench around the hairs at the nape of her neck. Her head flew back, meeting the dark gaze of an angry looking woman.

"Watch yourself _zorra_, you're playing with fire if you think you can talk like that to what's mine." The newest woman's voice was gravelly enough to rival Jane's. She tugged again, watching as Jane's face contorted. "She's my slut, and I'm not feeling like sharing tonight, so I suggest you get lost."

While most women would have run away with their tail between their legs, Jane Rizzoli welcomed the challenge. "And if I don't? What do you think you can do to me?"

"Oh, there are lots of things I could do to you." She pulled Jane in close enough to notice the scar on her upper lip. "Don't play stupid and pretend you didn't see the collar. I could collar you and make you beg, but you're not really my type _zorra_."

"You think I would ever beg for anything from you? I have more Rizzoli pride than that."

"Rizzoli…Italian, huh? Maybe you'll understand more clearly when I say, get lost _donnaccia_." The woman sneered, glaring at the taller brunette.

"Fuck you bitch." Jane slammed her fist into the woman's mouth, effectively shutting her up. She basked in her momentary glory before feeling a harsh kick to the side of her knee, causing it to buckle. A punch followed swiftly after, giving Jane what she was sure would be a nice shiner.

Without time to recover, Jane was yanked up by her hair, feeling the shorter woman's harsh breathing wash over her cheek. "Fuck. You. _Dear_."

"What's going on here?" Another voice joined the fray, distinctly feminine but with an edge of authority. "I'm going to have to ask you to let her go. She gets very, excitable, shall we say, when intoxicated. I will make sure she is punished appropriately later."

Jane felt herself be released, finally taking in the appearance of her savior. A woman in a tight grey dress, designed by someone who's name Jane would likely never be able to pronounce, highlighted by a pair of killer black stilettos. Jane licked her lips before lowering her eyes and adopting the body language of an apologetic submissive. "Thank you mistress." She murmured. Maybe she was laying it on too thick, but she really didn't want to finish the fight.

"I trust you will. I need to be going anyway, my pet has a few _matters_ to attend to." She yanked Jane's head back once more, leaning to whisper in her ear "Stay away from mine _zorra_." With a final pull, she walked away, the blonde following in her wake.

When they were out of earshot Jane sighed in relief. "Wow. Thanks. Can I buy you a drink, or ten for saving my life?"

The woman in front of her smiled, "I was thinking along the lines of something a little more…satisfying."

Jane smirked, easily catching on to the woman's line of thinking. "And what would satisfy you ma'am?" She winked.

"I need to feel your fingers inside of me, fucking me until I don't even know my own name."

Jane moaned, feeling a heat settle in the lower region of her body. "Let's get the fuck outta here then." She grasped the woman's hand, leading her through the exit into the night air. "If you're goin' to be forgetting your own name, I should probably know it so I can remind you later."

The smaller woman stopped, sticking out her hand formally. "I'm Maura Isles."

Jane grasped the hand stretched toward her. "Jane Rizzoli."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Jane Rizzoli." Maura smirked, walking alongside Jane. "We're headed back to your place, yes?"

Jane bit her lip, "If we can make it that far _bella_. Your ass is perfect in that dress. I can't think of anything except having it in my hands."

Maura smirked, "Is that the only thing you want in your hands Jane?"

Jane turned suddenly, backing Maura up against the closest building. She crashed their lips together, tongue immediately demanding entrance. The two fought for dominance, tongues wrapping like hot silk around each other. Jane brought her hands down to cup Maura's ass, squeezing tightly. A breathy moan earned a throaty moan from the taller brunette. "God damn woman." She inched her fingers around to the front of Maura's dress, attempting to slide one hand underneath and into the slick heat she knew she would find.

Maura reached down and grabbed Jane's hand before it could make its way fully under her skirt, knowing the middle of a sidewalk was not the place to start something she wasn't sure she could stop. "Wait. I won't be able to stop-"

Jane growled, "My house is just up this hill. Come on." She pushed off the wall, reaching out a hand to pull Maura up. The two walked in silence, teeth biting into pink lips.

A few minutes later Jane walked the two up a nicely kept lawn, towards a dark wooden door. She unlocked it with practiced ease, throwing the door open. Jane flicked on a light and deposited her keys on the table conveniently situated next to the door.

"How is your eye feeling?" Maura asked, concern marring her face.

"S'fine. Not the first, not the last." Jane grinned, pushing her door closed. "So…" She trailed off awkwardly, her sexy mojo broken by the concerned question.

Maura however, had no such qualms. "Jane," she leaned up against the door, beckoning with one finger. "I am so fucking wet, please…" She trailed off, eyes pleading with the taller brunette.

"Mmm, is that so?" Jane asked rhetorically, strutting towards the wanton woman. "And what is it that you would like me to do about that?"

Maura moaned, "Oh god, fuck me… before I have to get myself off."

Jane bit her lip, damn this woman played dirty. "I wouldn't mind watching that…" She watched as Maura reached her hand around to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Dressed in nothing but black panties, Maura reached her hand into her underwear, fingers plunging into wet heat. She moaned, long and low, opening her eyes to take in the figure of Jane Rizzoli. "Mmm, fuck. I need your fingers inside of me Jane, fuck me."

Jane didn't waste a second, pushing the length of her body flush against the shorter woman's. Jane captured Maura's lips in a rough kiss, reaching one hand up to roll a straining nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Maura moaned again, rolling her pelvis up towards Jane, seeking any sort of friction. "Please…" She breathed.

Jane reached her unoccupied hand down to cup Maura's sex, feeling her soaked panties. She ripped them off, replacing Maura's fingers with her own. She moaned at the first contact, Maura's walls clenching tightly around her fingers. Jane started rocking, plunging her fingers in and out, picking up speed and intensity. With each thrust inside, she made sure to hit Maura's clit, eliciting moan after moan.

"Sweet jesus Jane, just like that. Oh god, oh fuck, fuck me, fuck me." Maura moaned, head thrashing as Jane sucked at the hollow of her throat. Jane thrust harder, a rhythmic beat now accompanying the sound of Maura's moans. Jane growled, biting down on the place she had been sucking, pressing her palm roughly into Maura, eliciting the loudest moan yet. She dropped to her knees, breathing in the shorter woman's scent. "Jane please, I'm so close. I need, need…" Maura trailed off as Jane latched her mouth onto her throbbing pearl. "Oh god, that. Don't stop. Don't stop." Her hips pumped faster, riding Jane's mouth and fingers, "Fuuuuuuck!" She exclaimed, her orgasm hitting her quickly. Jane pumped and sucked harder, drawing out the woman's pleasure. Maura reached a hand down to tangle in Jane's hair, pulling slightly. "Jane…"

Jane shook her head from her position on the floor, "No." To emphasize her point, she sucked harder, causing Maura to throw her head back against the door with a moan. She sucked and licked, encouraged by Maura's now constant moaning, punctuated with expletives. Jane could feel Maura getting closer, walls contracting tightly around her fingers. She removed her mouth from Maura's pussy, replacing it with a skilled finger. "Maura. Cum for me. I wanna to feel your pussy gush all over my hand, come on. Cum for me."

Maura's hand tightened in Jane's hair, back arching off of the door. She screamed her release into the room, attempting to push Jane's fingers inside her as far as they would go. Jane moaned at the feeling of Maura's cum pooling in her hand before spilling down her arm. She brought her hand up to her mouth, carefully cleaning every finger.

Satisfied, Jane pulled herself up from the floor to push Maura flush against the door once more. "So, have I repaid my debt? Or should I offer to provide my services whenever you're in need?"

Maura smirked lazily, "I think the second option would be fair. Although since you did overachieve, I feel I should repay you." To emphasize her point, Maura snaked her hand towards the top of Jane's pants. Jane grabbed the petite hand before it could make much progress.

"No. I do the fucking, and that's it." She pulled Maura's hand up and pinned it above her head. She placed a quick kiss to Maura's lips before pulling away. "Now give me your phone so I can be at your disposal whenever you should be in need of me."

Maura handed over her phone, watching as Jane entered her contact information. Taking it back, she smiled. "Well, as much as I enjoyed your first installment, I really must be going. I'll be in touch Jane." She smirked, capturing the brunette's lips in a searing kiss before leaning down to pull her dress back on. She reached down and picked up her discarded underwear, letting them dangle off of one finger. "Would you like a souvenir?"

Jane grinned, snatched the still soaked underwear and shoved them in her pocket. "Can't wait to hear from you Dr. Isles." She winked, opening the door gallantly.

She watched Maura down the walkway before shutting the door. Leaning against it, she pulled out the other woman's underwear, bringing them to her nose. Her other hand wandered, briefly cupping a breast before delving lower. Jane moaned as she made contact with her sensitive clit, fingering it roughly. She moved lower, fucking herself as she breathed in Maura's scent. Jane came quickly, moaning Maura's name. Leaning against the door, breathing heavily, Jane had the best idea she had had in a long time. She ran to her desk, underwear still clutched in one hand.

Maybe she had found her muse.

**A/N: What did you all think? Maybe there was a little, tiny bit of plot? Eh, whatever. Did anyone recognize the brief co-stars? *coughcough* swanqueen *coughcough* Please review with anything you want.. pointers, advice, and criticism welcome!**  
**xx Paris**


End file.
